wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hop-Frog
__NOEDITSECTION__ Nigdy nie znałem nikogo, kto by miał większy zapał i popęd do żartów niż ów dzielny król. Najpewniejszą drogą do zdobycia jego łaski było wygłoszenie przedniej dykteryjki o błazeńskim pokroju i wygłoszenie umiejętne. Dla tej właśnie przyczyny siedmiu jego ministrów wyróżniało się krotochwilnym usposobieniem. Wszyscy byli ukształtowani wedle królewskiego pierwowzoru – rozumiej: przestronną tuszę, dostatnie otłuszczenie i nieporównaną do błazeństwa zaprawność. Czy krotochwilność tuczy, czy też przeciwnie – tłuszczyk zawiera w sobie jakowąś do krotochwilności pochopność – jest to kwestia sporna, której nigdy nie mogłem rozstrzygnąć raz na zawsze, atoli pewnik to nieprzeparty, iż dowcipnemu chudziakowi przynależy się miano rara avis in terrisRara avis in terris (łac.) – rzadki ptak na ziemiach. O wszelakie odcienie lub chuchnięcia umysłu, jak je sam przezywał, król dbał małowiele. Darzył żart osobliwym podziwem za rozmach wszerz i znosił nawet rozrost wzdłuż przez miłość dla samej sztuki. Nużyły go domyślniki. Bardziej mu dogadzał Gargantua Rabelais'go aniżeli Zadig Woltera, zaś ponad wszystko figle czynne o wiele jeszcze więcej, niż żarty słowne, przypadały mu do serca. W czasach, do których opowieść niniejsza należy, wesołkowie zawodowi niezupełnie wyszli z obiegu na dworach. Niektóre z wielkich potęg kontynentu. zachowywały jeszcze swych śmieszków – byli to nieszczęśliwcy w pstrokatych szatkach, strojni kołpakiem z brzękadłami, którzy musieli zawsze mieć w pogotowiu trafne a wytworne słówka, aby ich dostarczyć na skinienie w zamian za ochłapy spadające ze stołu królewskiego. Nasz król posiadał, ma się rozumieć, swego wesołka. Niezaprzeczenie czul on potrzebę czegoś w rodzaju szału – gwoli zapewne zrównoważenia ociężałej mądrości siedmiu rajców, którzy byli jego ministrami, że pominę tu własną jego osobę. Wszakże jego głupi Janek, jego wesołek zawodowy nie był tylko głupim Jankiem. Wartość jego miała potrójną doniosłość w oczach królewskich z powodu, iż był jednocześnie karłem i kulawcem. W onych czasach karły były na dworach tak samo w użyciu, jak głuptaskowie, i niejednemu monarsze spędzanie czasu wydałoby się nazbyt utrudnione (czas na dworach jest rozciąglejszy niż gdzie indziej) – bez błazna, który by go do śmiechu pobudzał, i bez karła, który by śmiał się z tego śmiechu. Atoli właściwością wszystkich owych błaznów, jak to już zaznaczyłem, była – otyłość, okrągłość i ociężałość, toteż dla króla naszego niewyczerpanym źródłem dumy stało się posiadanie w osobie Hop-Froga''Hop-Frog'' znaczy Żabi Skok – tak się nazywał wesołek – potrójnych skarbów w jednym zespole. Sądzę, iż imię Hop-Froga nie miało nic wspólnego z tym, którego mu na chrzcie udzielono, lecz było jednozgodnie nadane z ramienia siedmiu ministrów z powodu, iż nie potrafił kroczyć zwykłym trybem ludzkim. I rzeczywiście HopFrog mógł się jeno poruszać w zakresie czegoś, co można nazwać marszem z przerywnikami – coś pośredniego pomiędzy drygiem a skurczem – rodzaj truchtu, który dla króla był niewyczerpaną rozrywką i, ma się rozumieć, źródliskiem uciechy, gdyż mimo wydatnego kałduna i tykwiastego od przyrodzenia łba król w oczach całego dworu uchodził na niezwykłego pięknisia. Wszakże, chociaż Hop-Frog wskutek krzywizny nóg z wielkim jeno trudem mógł kroczyć po ziemi lub wzdłuż posadzki, przedziwna krzepkość mięśni, którymi natura, jakby gwoli odszkodowania nieudolności dolnych części jego ciała, obdarzyła jego dłonie, pozwalała mu na niejeden pokaz podziwu godnej zręczności wobec takich przeszkód, jak drzewa, powrozy lub cokolwiek dostępnego pochwyceniu rąk. W chwili tych ćwiczeń miał raczej pozór wiewiórki lub kusej małpy aniżeli żaby. Nie umiałbym powiedzieć na pewno, skąd Hop-Frog pochodził. Przybył bez wątpienia z jakiejś krainy barbarzyńskiej, o której istnieniu nie było nawet słychów – z krainy niezmiernie odległej od dworu naszego króla. Hop-Froga i pewną młodą dzieweczkę, mniej nieco od niego karłowatą, lecz nadzwyczaj kształtną i doskonałą tancerkę – pozbawił ognisk domowych w prowincjach ościennych i przesłał w darze królowi jeden z jego ulubionych zwycięskich wodzów. Nic więc dziwnego, że w takich okolicznościach ścisła przyjaźń powstała pomiędzy obojgiem niewolników. I rzeczywiście – stali się wkrótce dozgonnymi przyjaciółmi. Hop-Frog pomimo usilnego oddania się sztuce błazeńskiej zgoła nie zdobył wziętości i przeto nie mógł Tripecie zbyt znacznych udzielać przysług, lecz ona dzięki swym urokom i niepokalanej piękności karlicy uzyskała powszechny podziw i tkliwą opiekę, posiadała tedy spore wpływy i nigdy – byle sposobność – nie omieszkała z nich korzystać na rzecz swego ukochanego Hop-Froga. Z powodu, nie wiem już jakiej, ale bardzo doniosłej uroczystości król postanowił wyprawić bal maskowy, zaś ilekroć na dworze zdarzały się maskarady lub inne w tym rodzaju zabawy, tylekroć talentom Hop-Froga i Tripety dawano nieodzowne zastosowanie. Hop-Frog w szczególności był tak wynalazczy w dziedzinie zdobnictwa, tworzenia nowych larw i ubiorów maskaradowych, że zdawało się, iż bez jego udziału nic udać się nie może. Nadeszła noc na zabawę przeznaczona. Pod okiem Tripety ozdobiono wspaniałą salę, nie szczędząc wszelkiej możliwej pomysłowości, aby przydać blasku maskaradzie. Cały dwór trwał w gorączkowym oczekiwaniu. W sprawie ubiorów i ról każdemu, jak łatwe zgadnąć, pozostawiono wybór wolny. Sporo osób na tydzień lub nawet na miesiąc z góry określiło rodzaj upatrzonego dla się przebrania i koniec końcem nikt się nie ociągał i nie namyślał zbytnio prócz króla i jego siedmiu ministrów. Czemuż się wahali? Nie umiałbym odpowiedzieć na to pytanie – chyba że był to jeszcze jeden naddatkowy fortel uknutej zabawy. Prawdopodobnie trudno im było pochwycić w lot swe pomysły, ile że byli tak wybitnymi otylcami! Tak czy owak – czas upływał i, uciekając się do ostatniego środka, posłali po Tripetę i HopFroga. Dwaj mali druhowie, stawiając się na rozkaz króla, stwierdzili, iż ten ostatni po królewsku chłonie wino z pomocą siedmiu członków swej poufnej rady, mimo to monarcha zdawał się zdradzać brak humoru. Wiadomo mu było, że Hop-Frog unika wina, gdyż ów trunek przyprawiał biednego kulawca o stratę zmysłów, zaś strata zmysłów zgoła nie jest wesołym środkiem trafnego samopoczucia. Król jednak lubował się we własnych swoich wybrykach i powziął ucieszny zamiar zniewolenia Hop-Froga do wypitki czyli, jak zwykł mawiać, do zjednania wesołości. – Pójdź tu, HopFrog! – zawołał w chwili, gdy błazen wraz ze swoją towarzyszką wkroczył do komnaty – żłopnij no mi tę oto szklenicę za zdrowie nieobecnych przyjaciół waszych – (tu Hop-Frog westchnął) – i obsłuż nas swoją wyobraźnią! Brak nam typów – charakterów, mój chłopcze! Brak czegoś nowego – niezwykłego! Znużyła nas ta wieczna jednostajność. Nuże, pij! Wino rozżarzy twój geniusz. Hop-Frog usiłował swoim zwyczajem odrzucić trafne słówko ku rozbrojeniu króla, lecz wysiłek był ponad możność. Był to właśnie dzień urodzin nieszczęsnego karła i rozkaz picia za zdrowie nieobecnych jego przyjaciół wycisnął mu łzy z oczu. Kilka sporych a gorzkich kropli skapnęło do kielicha, który pokornie przejmował z rąk swego tyrana. – Cha, cha, cha! – zaryczał ten ostatni, gdy karzeł z odrazą kielich opróżnił. – Widzisz, czemu podoła jedna lampka dobrego wińska? Juści – ślepie twoje już się żarzą! Biedne chłopaczysko! Jego szerokie źrenice skrzyły się raczej, niż żarzyły, gdyż wino na ten pobudliwy umysł działało zarównie krzepko, jak niezwłocznie. Drżącą dłonią utwierdził kubek na stole i powiódł po obecnych wzrokiem niemal obłędnym. Całe zgromadzenie zdawało się bawić na schwał pomyślnym wynikiem królewskiego konceptu. – A teraz – do roboty! rzekł pierwszy minister, otylec niepomierny. – Tak! – pochwycił król – Nuże, Hop-Frog, udziel nam twej pomocy! Typów, piękny chłopcze! Charakterów! Pożądamy charakteru! Pożądamy wszyscy! Cha, cha, cha! I ponieważ tkwiły w tych słowach poważne zabiegi dokoła kalemburu, tedy wszyscy siedmiu zawtórzyli chórem śmiechowi królewskiemu. Zaśmiał się też i Hop-Frog, lecz słabym i roztargnionym śmiechem. – Prędzej, prędzej! – naglił król zniecierpliwiony. – Czyż na żaden pomysł nie wpadasz? – Usiłuję wpaść na jakiś pomysł niepowszedni wybąkał karzeł jak nieprzytomny, gdyż wino zgoła go obłąkało. – Usiłujesz? – wrzasnął tyran drapieżnic. – Co rozumiesz pod tym słowem? A! pojmuję... Jegomość się dąsa, jegomość jeszcze wina się napiera! Masz, żłopnij to! I król znowu kielich napełnił i – napełniony po brzegi – podał kulawcowi, który spozierał i dychał jak zziajany. – Pij, powtarzam! – gwałtował potwór. – Lub na szatana!... Karzeł wahał się... Król spurpurowiał od wściekłości. Dworzanie uśmiechali się okrutnie. Tripeta trupio blada zbliżyła się aż do siedliska monarchy i, padłszy przed nim na kolana, jęła błagać, aby oszczędził jej przyjaciela. Tyran przez chwil kilka mierzył ją wzrokiem, osłupiały zapewne na widok takiego rozzuchwalenia. Nie wiedział, zda się, co ma rzec i co uczynić ani też – jakich słów doborem nastarczyć swemu oburzeniu. Wreszcie, nie uroniwszy ani jednego słowa, z całą przemocą odepchnął ją precz od siebie i błuznął jej w twarz zawartością pełnego po brzegi pucharu. Biedna karlica z wysiłkiem powstała na nogi i, nie śmiejąc nawet westchnąć, powróciła na swe miejsce u podnóża stołu. Przez pół minuty trwała cisza śmiertelna, wśród której posłyszałbyś spadanie liścia lub pierza. Ciszę ową przerwał rodzaj głuchego, lecz rdzawego i długiego zgrzytu, który się zdawał wylęgać ze wszystkich naraz kątów pokoju. – Dlaczego – dlaczego – dlaczego tak hałasujesz? – spytał król z rozszalałym gniewem zwracając się do karła. Ten ostatni zdawał się poniekąd trzeźwieć i tępo, lecz ze spokojem patrząc twarz w twarz tyranowi, zawołał z prostotą: – Ja? – Ja? – A skądże takie przypuszczenie? – Zdaje roi się, iż dźwięk od zewnątrz dolata zauważył jeden z dworzan – mam wrażenie, że to papuga w oknie ostrzy dziób o sztaby klatki. – Masz słuszność – odpowiedział monarcha z oznaką wielkiej ulgi wywołanej owym domysłem – wszakże, na mój honor rycerski przysiągłbym, że ów nędznik tak pozgrzytywał zębami. Na te słowa karzeł jął się zaśmiewać (król był zbyt ślepym miłośnikiem żartów, aby pomiatał czyimkolwiek śmiechem) – i wyszczerzył szeroki, potężny i groźny sznur zębów. Co więcej – oświadczył, iż gotów jest wysączyć dowolną ilość wina. Udobruchał się monarcha, zaś Hop-Frog bez najmniejszego przymusu pochłonąwszy jeszcze jedną szklenicę, zakrzątnął się natychmiast i z zapałem dokoła pomysłów maskaradowych. – Nie mogę wytłumaczyć – zauważył bardzo przytomnie, jakby mu wino nigdy w głowie nie szumiało – jak się ów zbieg myśli odbywa, lecz bezpośrednio po tym, jak Wasza Królewska Mość zdzieliła pięścią karlicę i twarz jej winem oplwała – bezpośrednio po tym, jak Wasza Królewska Mość dokonała wspomnianego czynu, oraz w chwili, gdy papuga na dworze wytwarzała ów zgiełk osobliwy, przyszedł mi do głowy figiel przedziwny, który stanowi jedną ze zwyczajowych mego kraju zabaw, a z którego częstokroć korzystamy dla naszych maskarad, tu zaś będzie on bezwzględną nowością. Niestety – figiel ów wymaga towarzystwa z ośmiu złożonego osób, więc... – Tam do licha, jest nas ośmiu! – zawołał król, podkreślając śmiechem swój wytworny wynalazek. – Ośmiu – bez reszty! Ja – i siedmiu moich ministrów. Nuże, cóż to za figiel? – Nazywamy to – rzekł kulawiec – ósemką skutych orangutangów – i jest to zaprawdę gra czarująca, o ile trafi na przednich wykonawców. – My ją osobistym obdarzymy wykonaniem – odrzekł król prostując się i mrużąc oczy. – Czar tej zabawy – ciągnął dalej Hop-Frog – polega na popłochu, który szerzy wśród niewiast. – W to nam graj! – ryknęli chórem monarcha i jego ministerium. – Nikt inny jeno ja przebiorę was za orangutany – mówił dalej karzeł – zaufajcie mi na ślepo we wszystkim. Podobieństwo będzie tak dokładne, iż wszystkie maski wezmą was za rdzenne bydlęta i, ma się rozumieć, zdradzą tyleż przerażenia, ile podziwu. – O, to wprost porywające! – zawołał król – Hop-Frog, wykierujemy cię na ludzi! – Kajdany mają na celu – wzmożenie rozgardiaszu swym szczękiem. Najlepiej w tym razie odpowiada wam pozór zgrai, która wymknęła się dłoniom swych pogromców. Wasza Królewska Mość nie może sobie wyobrazić owego zamętu, który ósemka skutych orangutangów, prawdziwych dla większości zgromadzenia zwierząt, wytworzy na balu maskowym swym pełnym dzikich poryków rozpędem poprzez tłumy zalotnie i zbytkownie postrojonych mężczyzn i kobiet. Kontrast, który nie ma sobie równego. – Niechże tak będzie! – rzekł król, i rada – ponieważ było już późno – powstała pośpiesznie ze swych miejsc, aby przystąpić do wykonania pomysłu Hop-Froga. Pomysł przeobrażenia tych wszystkich ludzi w orangutangi był wielce prosty, lecz aż nadto odpowiadał jego celom. W czasach, o których mowa w niniejszej opowieści, rzadko widywano tego rodzaju zwierzęta w tych lub innych częściach cywilizowanego świata i ponieważ larwy, przez karła zmajstrowane, były pod dostatkiem drapieżne i bardziej niż pod dostatkiem wstrętne, tedy zdaniem wszystkich można było zaufać stopniowi podobieństwa. Króla i jego ministrów wtłoczono najpierw w giezła i trykoty obcisłe. Potem – otynkowano ich smołą. W tym okresie kolejnych zabiegów ktoś z gromady poddał myśl opierzenia. Wszakże myśl tę bez ogródki odrzucił karzeł, który niezwłocznie i poglądowo przekonał dostojną ósemkę iż len o wiele wierniej naśladuje sierść takich jak orangutang zwierząt. Na tej więc zasadzie do pokostu smoły dodano gruby pokost lnu. Zaopatrzono się wówczas w długi łańcuch. Po czym okolono nim biodra królewskie i pozbawiono króla władzy. Następnie przerzucono łańcuch na innego członka ósemki i również pozbawiono go władzy, po czym koleino i w ten sam sposób obezwładniono resztę. Gdy ukończono ową z łańcuchem mitręgę, wszyscy ośmiu utworzyli koło, usuwając się nawzajem od siebie na możliwie sporą odległość i, dla dopełnienia pozorów, Hop-Frog pozostałą resztę łańcucha przeciągnął poprzez obwód koła w kształcie dwóch pod kątem prostym skrzyżowanych średnic – zgodnie z obyczajem, który po dziś dzień uprawiają w Borneo łowcy szympansów lub innego grubego zwierza. Olbrzymia sala, gdzie bal się miał odbyć, była komnatą okrągłą, bardzo wysoką, a której promieni słonecznych udzielało jedno tylko okno w suficie. Nocą (sala była wyłącznie na nocny przeznaczona użytek) oświetlano ją przytwierdzonym łańcuchami do środka ramy olbrzymim pająkiem, który podnosił się lub opuszczał za pomocą zwykłych ciężarów. Te ostatnie, aby nie psuć wytwornej całości, znajdowały się poza sklepieniem, na dachu. Zdobnictwo sali pozostawiono dozorowi Tripety, która wszakże w kilku szczegółach uległa, zda się, milczącym nakazom swego druha karła. Za jego to poradą dla obecnej uroczystości ściągnięto pająk ku górze. Nieunikniony w tak zagrzewnej atmosferze upływ wosku dotkliwie by uszkodził bogate stroje gości, którzy wobec przeludnienia sali nie mogliby ominąć jej środka, czyli podwładnej pająkowi dziedziny. W rozmaitych częściach sali utwierdzono nowe kandelabry opodal tłumem zajętej przestrzeni i po jednej wonnym kadzidłem dymiącej pochodni przydano do prawicy każdej z owych kariatyd, które piętrzyły się popod murami, a których Ogółem było pięćdziesiąt lub sześćdziesiąt. Ósemka orangutangów, posłuszna radzie Hop-Froga, cierpliwie odraczała swój występ na chwilę, gdy sala po brzegi wypełni się maskami, to znaczy – na godzinę północną. Nie zdążył wszakże zegar dokonać swych uderzeń, a już członkowie ósemki wpadli, a raczej wtoczyli się pokotem – niektórzy bowiem dzięki pętom łańcucha poupadali, wszyscy zaś zaznaczyli swe wejście potykaniem się o własne nogi. Wzruszenie masek było – niesłychane, i serce królewskie na ów widok rosło z radości. Zgodnie z przewidywaniem pokaźna ilość gości uwierzyła, iż te istoty o pyskach drapieżnych, jeśli nie są czystej krwi orangutangami, należą wszakże do określonego skądinąd rodzaju zwierząt prawdziwych. Niektóre niewiasty pomdlały z przerażenia, i gdyby król nie wzbronił zapobiegliwie wszelkiego oręża, i on, i jego zgraja przypłaciłaby krwią własny figiel. Słowem – powstał gromadny natłok ku drzwiom. Król wszakże dał rozkaz, aby drzwi zamknięto natychmiast po jego wejściu, zaś klucze – zgodnie z poradą karła – oddano mu do rąk własnych. Podczas gdy zgiełk doszedł do szczytu, a każda maska jeno o własnym przemyśliwała ocaleniu, ponieważ – koniec końcem – w tym popłochu i w tej ciżbie niebezpieczeństwo stało się rzeczywistością, ujrzano nagle, iż łańcuch, na którym wisiał pająk, a który zgoła wciągnięto, opuszcza się i opuszcza aż do chwili, gdy jego w hak zagięta kończyna dosięgła trzech stóp odległości od ziemi. W chwilę potem, król i jego siedmiu druhów, kłębem przebiegłszy salę we wszystkich kierunkach, znaleźli się wreszcie w jej środku i w bezpośredniej z łańcuchem styczności. Podczas, gdy tak właśnie trwali, karzeł, który nieustannie szedł za nimi w ślady, upominając, aby się strzegli zbytnich wstrząsów ciałem, pochwycił ich łańcuch w miejscu skrzyżowania dwóch jego po średnicy przewiązanych części. Wówczas z błyskawiczną szybkością umocował doń hak, na którym zazwyczaj wisiał pająk, i w okamgnieniu, jakby niewidzialną siłą porwany, łańcuch wzbił się ku górze o tyle, że hak stał się niedosiężny i, ma się rozumieć, pociągnął za sobą cały zespół orangutangów – tkwiących – twarz w twarz – jeden naprzeciw drugiemu. Tymczasem maski zaniechały poniekąd swego popłochu i, ponieważ jęły patrzeć na to wszystko jak na zręcznie uknuty figiel, wybuchły przeto gromkim śmiechem na widok zajętego przez małpy stanowiska. – Mnie ich jeno powierzcie! – zawrzasnął wówczas Hop-Frog, a jego głos przenikliwy górował nad zgiełkiem. – Mnie ich jeno powierzcie! Zdaje mi się, że znam ich osobiście. Niech no ja tylko dobrze się im przyjrzę, a powiem wam natychmiast, co to za jedni! Tedy, nogami i rękami kłusując po głowach ciżby, dosięgnął tym trybem muru, po czym, porwawszy pochodnię z rąk jednej z kariatyd, tym samym trybem powrócił na środek sali, z małpią zwinnością wskoczył na łeb królowi i wpełznął po łańcuchu na wysokość stóp kilku, nachylając pochodni dla zbadania zgrai orangutangów i wrzeszcząc nieustannie: – Odgadnę wkrótce, co to za jedni! I podczas gdy całe zgromadzenie, nie wyłączając małp, skręcało się od śmiechu, błazen zagwizdał przeraźliwie. Natychmiast łańcuch uleciał ku górze na stóp mniej więcej trzydzieści, porywając za sobą przerażone orangutangi, które wszczęły po drodze jakiś spór wzajemny, i udzielając im trwania w powietrznym zawieszeniu pomiędzy stropem a ramą. Hop-Frog, uczepiony za łańcuch, wraz z nim pomknął w górę i, zachowując niezmiennie swoje względem ośmiu maszkar stanowisko, wciąż chylił ku nim pochodnię, jakby usiłując zgadnąć, co to za jedni być mogą? Na widok owego wniebowzięcia wszyscy obecni tak osłupieli, że wynikłe stąd uroczyste milczenie trwało mniej więcej minutę. Przerwał je wszakże dźwięk głuchy, rodzaj zgrzytu rdzawego jako ów, który już raz zadrasnął uwagę króla i jego rady, gdy ten pierwszy winem oplwał twarz Tripety. Atoli warunki obecne zgoła nie nastręczały sposobności badaniom, skąd ów dźwięk pochodził. Wydzierał się spomiędzy zębów karła, który zgrzytał swymi kłami, jakby je pragnął utrzeć na miał w spienionej paszczęce, i z obłędną wściekłością sztyletował skrzącymi ślepiami króla i jego siedmiu kompanów, których twarze były ku niemu zwrócone. – Aa! – rzekł wreszcie rozwścieczony karzeł – Aa! zaczynam się teraz domyślać, co to za jedni! I pod pozorem dokładniejszego przyjrzenia się królowi zbliżył pochodnię do lnianego przyodziewku, który oblekając króla rozfalował się natychmiast w pokrowiec wzburzonego płomienia. W przeciągu mniej niż pół minuty ósemka orangutangów płonęła już zapamiętale wśród wrzasków ciżby, która gapiła się z dołu zdjęta przerażeniem i niezdolna najmniejszej podać pomocy. Po pewnym czasie ogień, wybuchając ze zwiększoną wściekłością, znaglił błazna do wdarcia się wyżej po łańcuchu, ponad kres, dla ognia dosiężny – i podczas gdy wykonywał tę czynność, tłum raz jeszcze znieruchomiał w milczeniu. Karzeł skorzystał ze sposobności i znów przemówił. – Teraz – rzekł – widzę wyraźnie, jakiego pokroju są owe larwy. Widzę potężnego króla i jego siedmiu doradców poufałych – króla, który bez namysłu uderza dziewczynę bezbronną, i jego siedmiu doradców, którzy go do okrucieństw zagrzewają. Co do mnie – jestem po prostu błaznom Hop-Frogiem – zaś to, co się stało, jest ostatnim moim figlem błazeńskim! Dzięki niezmiernej zapalności przędzy konopnej i smoły, do której przylgnęła, dzieło pomsty dopełniło się pierwej, nim karzeł dokończył swej krótkiej przemowy. Ósemka trupów kołysała się na łańcuchu – raczej miazga zwikłana, smrodliwa, żużlowata i potworna. Kulawiec cisnął pochodnią w ową miazgę, dosięgnął bez wysiłku stropu i znikł poza rusztowaniem. Mówią, że Tripeta, czatując na dachu owej sali, była swemu druhowi wspólniczką wykonania owej zemsty pożarnej i że oboje uciekli do swej ojczyzny, nigdy ich bowiem odtąd nie widziano. Przypisy ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Hop-Frog (oryginał w języku angielskim) *Skokan (w języku czeskim) *Hop-Frog (w języku francuskim) Kategoria:Edgar Allan Poe Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim